In The Rain
by HoneyBeeez
Summary: Hiccup, walking a trail in the mountains, suddenly found himself caught in the middle of a terrible storm. Good thing there's some shelter nearby! But what happens when he finds out someone's already there? Please read! (I obviously still have no idea what these genres are, so bare with me)


**Well, this was another assignment in school. We were supposed to write a short story about two strangers getting caught in the rain and finding shelter in the same place. It's supposed to help us practice dialogue. **

**So... I gave my teacher HiJack. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or ROTG.**

* * *

"Damn it," Hamish muttered, throwing his hands over his head and looking up at the grey sky. "I knew I shouldn't have come here."

Hamish was on a mountain trail, the very same one he used to walk with his mother before she mysteriously vanished. He was about halfway throughout the trail before the clouds decided to dump their contents onto the earth. Hamish rolled his eyes inwardly at himself, thinking that he was such an idiot for even coming out here today: the sky had been showing signs of a huge downpour for days now.

Thankfully, some shelter was nearby, Hamish remembered. He recalled that he and his mother would stop by this elegant white gazebo for a bite to eat on their way back. Hamish could see it now, and a faint smile spread across his face before some thunder rolled. His smile vanished instantly.

Hamish's small frame was already soaked from the huge raindrops that fell from the sky. His hands still over his head in a vain attempt at shelter, he ran over to the small, slightly dingy gazebo.

He let out a sigh of relief as he stepped foot on the steps that led up to the gazebo. Hamish walked up the steps gratefully, letting his hands drop to his sides as he was covered by the roof.

But, he noticed a little too late that there was someone already in the gazebo, sitting on the same bench he and his mother used to.

"S-Sorry…" Hamish said, a little panicked. His voice shook with his excessive shivering, and he grabbed his forearms and rubbed them slightly in an attempt to regain warmth. He took a step back, and was pitched into the rain once more, the drops falling harshly onto his head and shoulder, soaking him even more.

The person looked at him, and Hamish's knees nearly gave out. The person was wearing a blue hoodie, with tattered tan jeans, and was barefooted. Their hair was hidden by the hood of his sweater, and his eyes were an unnatural crystal blue. His complexion was pale.

"I'll-I'll…" Hamish said, his voice failing him. "I'm just… going to go." Hamish finally managed to choke out. He continued down the steps, looking at the stranger over his shoulder. His eyes were as wide as they could possibly go, and his hand raised to gently throw back his hood. As the hood fell, it revealed spiky, bizarrely-dyed white hair.

"You… you can see me?" The stranger asked, standing up slowly. Hamish gulped, and froze at the step he was standing on.

"W-Why wouldn't I be able to see you?" He said, his teeth chattering from the cold. Hamish's clothes were sopping wet and not helping his cause one bit.

"Never mind," the stranger said, walking towards him. Hamish stiffened. The stranger grabbed his forearm and gently guided him up on step. "What are you doing? It's pouring out there. You could catch a cold."

Hamish just nodded, brushing the stranger's grip off of his arm. He climbed the steps cautiously, and as he reached the last one, his foot caught. Hamish flailed, nearly falling to the ground until a pair of arms caught him by the waist and pulled him up.

Hamish looked up and found himself pressed against the stranger, his arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He instantly blushed as the stranger looked down at him, his smile wide.

"I'm Jack." The stranger said. "And you are?"

Hamish, too shocked, embarrassed and cold to reply, look up into his eyes and hiccupped involuntarily. Jack laughed.

"Well, Hiccup, it is then."

* * *

**Yeah, its pretty short. But I hoped you liked it!**

**I love you all! Please review!**

**-HB**


End file.
